The Somnambulist
by Andreax
Summary: Scully has been asking Mulder to see a doctor about his sleepwalking for a couple of years.


The Somnambulist

By Andrea

Warning: Imagery in this story may be disturbing to some readers

"You're sleeping at my place tonight," Scully informed me firmly.

We were in the middle of a tough case; the toughest. It was

similar to the Lucy Householder case, but instead of a former victim exhibiting the same injuries as the actual victim, it was a younger sibling; a little girl.

It was the second occurrence in D.C. in a month. Scully and I hadn't been involved in the Alison and Courtney Fraser case, but when Lacey Paxton went missing and then her five year old sister, Melanie ended up in the hospital, we were summoned.

During the first case no one realized that the injuries being sustained by the younger sister, Courtney, were identical to the kidnap victim until Alison's body was discovered. Cause of death for both girls had been ruled as manual asphyxiation, but the younger sister died in a hospital room while the staff tried to save her as her family watched in horror.

The autopsy revealed a broken hyoid bone and post-mortem lividity showed fingertip bruising around Courtney's neck. This in spite of the fact that everyone, family and medical staff, swore that no one had touched her throat in that manner. She'd been given a tracheotomy but Scully confirmed that it wouldn't have caused the injuries detailed in the autopsy report. Stranger still was the fact that the procedure hadn't worked. Despite the heroic efforts Courtney hadn't survived.

Scully assumed they'd waited too long to perform the procedure, but given the rest of the case material, I suspected something else was at work.

"I beg your pardon?" I tried to keep my voice down as we walked out of the hospital. Scully tended to be a little bossy, but never about where I was sleeping.

We'd just come from documenting bruises that had appeared on Melanie Paxton's wrists and ankles while she lay in a hospital bed.

"I didn't want to mention anything earlier and distract from the case, but I had to come to Alexandria in the middle of the night last night. The cops called me. You were sleepwalking again. This time you were trying to unlock your car. You told them you were coming to see me. They got my number from your cell."

"I was?" Scully had mentioned before that I tended to sleepwalk during our tougher cases. Normally we were out of town when it happened and I'd wake her up by pounding on her door. As far as I knew, Scully's room was as far as I'd ever gone. Here she was telling me that I'd left my apartment, navigated either the elevator or the stairs and made it to my car. "Why did the police show up?"

"It wasn't your car."

"Shit." I didn't know what else to say.

"I can't even imagine what would've happened if you managed to pick your own car. So until this case is over, you're sleeping at my place."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And will you please see a sleep specialist? Please! Before you hurt yourself, or worse." Her eyes were filled with a mix of fear and sorrow. She might as well have stuck a dagger straight into my heart.

"I will. I promise." Scully had been after me for a couple of years to see a specialist. I didn't really see sleepwalking as that much of an issue until she told me about the car.

If I'd been surprised at her insistence that I sleep at her place, I was floored when she told me that we had to share a bed.

"It'll be easier for me to keep track of you that way," she explained. "And I'll sleep better."

"What if I snuggle?" I was worried she might take offense.

"As long as you don't steal all of the covers, I don't care." She raised her eyebrow at me.

I didn't know how she could be so cavalier about the whole thing. She knew how I felt about her. She'd made it plain that she didn't reciprocate my feelings. I'd finally summoned the courage to tell her and she just rolled her eyes at me. None of that would make this any easier. How could my body not react to her when she was in the bed right beside me?

As I feared, when I woke up the next morning I was spooned right up to her. I had my hand under her pajama top, resting on her belly. If that alone wasn't bad enough, my morning erection was pressed firmly against her ass. It felt fantastic, but I doubted that Scully would agree. When I tried to gently slip my hand out from under her top, she stirred.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it," she assured me in a sleep roughened voice. The extra throatiness sent a jolt to my already throbbing cock. "You did warn me. Do you mind if I shower first? It'll take me longer to get ready."

"Go ahead." I tried to sound magnanimous. What I was really hoping was that by the time she was done in the shower my erection would have waned; at least somewhat.

When it was my turn to shower I discovered a new problem. My hard-on must have been raging for quite a while because I'd generated enough pre-cum to make my cock stick to my boxers. I had to peel them off very gingerly. Despite that, I actually felt good. I must have slept quite soundly.

When I was showered and shaved, I met Scully in the kitchen. I wasn't sure what she was eating, but I did know that I didn't want any. It almost looked like she'd stirred bird food into some yogurt.

"What is that?" I nodded toward her bowl, trying not to grimace.

"Flax seeds, sunflower seeds, shaved almonds and wheat germ mixed with yogurt," she informed me and then licked her spoon.

Score one for me.

Her breakfast choice did not appeal to me in the least. The spoon licking part, however, was very tantalizing and I told her so.

"So make yourself some toast then." She waved toward the bread box on the counter. "Maybe you'd sleep better if you had a decent diet," she muttered as I opened the bread.

"What do you mean I'd sleep better? Did I get out of bed?"

"You started to, but I called you back and you laid down again," she replied.

"I figured I must not have been up and around too much, because I feel really well rested."

Scully just nodded and took a sip of her tea. Our conversation then turned back to the case.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern. Late Saturday evening we finally caught Troy Bilson. He was a substitute teacher who had worked at the schools of both kidnap victims before their abductions.

Lacey Paxton was barely clinging to life when we found her. She was dehydrated and suffering from exposure. Troy had kept her tied up in his father's hunting cabin in Virginia. Even though she was inside, it was January and the cabin was unheated. Bilson had left her in her underwear. She had ligature marks on her wrists and ankles. She was covered from head to toe in bruises and had suffered a broken rib; injuries that were mirrored in her little sister, Melanie. That also included vaginal trauma from the repeated rapes Lacey had been forced to endure.

It was one of the most disturbing cases I'd ever worked. It had affected Scully, too. When Melanie's doctor told us that Melanie suffered apparent sexual trauma despite being monitored around the clock, Scully broke down. It was one of the few times she'd ever shown me her vulnerability. Knowing that both girls were suffering had proven too much, she confessed as I held her. There was nothing I could do for her except let her cry it out and solve the case. When I reminded her that was the best thing we could do for Lacey and Melanie, she attacked the case with renewed vigor. It was Scully who discovered that Troy Bilson had worked at both schools.

While Scully was relieved to have Bilson behind bars, I was frustrated by not being able to explain why the injuries had appeared on both girls. No one else seemed to care about that aspect of the case once we apprehended Bilson. I hated having to write 'unexplained' on yet another file.

"Maybe something will come up when we interview him." Scully tried to appease me. We were back at the office trying to finish our report.

"Hmn." I kept poring over the file hoping something would jump out at me.

"You're still very tense, Mulder." I could hear concern in her voice. "I'd like you to spend one more night at my place, just to be on the safe side. Okay?"

"You just want to spoon with me some more." I gave her a half smile.

"Yeah, that must be it." She rolled her eyes.

I looked back at my notes, my mood slightly better.

"And you're going to make an appointment to see a sleep specialist, right?" She asked pointedly.

Every morning I asked Scully if I'd been up in the night and the answer had been the same every day. Yes, but I'd gotten right back into bed when Scully called me.

"Yes, ma'am." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'm serious, Mulder."

"Okay, okay. On Monday I'll call and make an appointment."

"Thank you," she sighed.

So I slept at her place that night again, as requested. When I

woke the following morning, my hard-on was once more pressed firmly against the cheek of her ass. It still felt amazing. My hand was stuffed so far up her pajama top that my thumb was brushing the underside of her breast. I knew that Scully would not be as thrilled as I was about the proximity of my hand to her breast, so I slid it out.

I wanted nothing more than to wake her up with soft kisses and pull her into my arms to make gentle love to her. She looked like a goddess lying there beside me. Her perfect features seemingly carved from alabaster. Her rose-colored lips and auburn hair the perfect contrast to her delicate skin. It was all I could do not to stroke that hair, not to roll her to her back and capture those lips with mine.

Forgetting what a light sleeper she was, I rolled heavily to my back.

"What?" she murmured as she, too, moved to her back.

"What what?"

"You swore."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I don't care about the language, I just wanted to know why."

"Just thinking about the case," I lied.

"We caught him, Mulder." She rolled to her side and gently rested her hand on my forearm.

"I know." I closed my eyes and enjoyed her touch.

"You didn't get up last night." She patted my arm like she was proud of me. "Do you feel more rested?"

"About the same." I shrugged. If I was being completely honest with her, I'd have to explain how since the case wasn't weighing on my mind, all I could think about was the feel of her body next to mine.

"Hmm." She seemed perplexed.

"I haven't slept as well as I did this week in ages, Scully. It's hard for me to tell the difference between a really, really good sleep and just a really good one."

My explanation seemed to make her happy because she smiled brightly at me. "Good and hopefully after you see the specialist you'll always sleep well."

"Yup." I nodded. "I'll just jump in the shower and get out of your hair."

"Okay, but why don't you let me make you a big breakfast? I feel kind of guilty for not having anything you like all week."

"Guilty?" I laughed. "I was imposing on you."

"Mulder, it was a relief for me not to have to worry about you. I'd like to do this. I insisted that you stay here and then only had toast for your breakfast. It'll make me feel better. Please?"

The way she was pleading with her eyes took my breath away. It also brought renewed life to my erection.

"Okay." I tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Great!" She beamed. "Just let me pop into the bathroom before you have your shower."

After grabbing some clothes from her dresser, she spent about five minutes in the bathroom. When she emerged, her face was glowing. Her hair was immaculately styled and she'd pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. She looked stunning.

"I won't be long at the market." She smiled at me.

"You have to go to the market?"

"Of course I do. If I had everything to make you a nice breakfast, I would have made it for you during the week." She shook her head at me and left the room.

Since I had the place to myself, I decided to take care of my hard-on while I was in Scully's shower. It didn't take much. Just the memory of the brushing of her breast against my hand made my cock surge. To add to my fantasy, I was completely surrounded by the scent of Scully. It was like being enveloped by her. All I had to do was imagine being inside of her and I was gone. Once that was done, I actually cleaned myself. By the time I emerged from the shower I could smell bacon cooking.

"That was fast," I remarked when I joined her in the kitchen.

"The market is literally right around the corner. It's small but it has all of the basics and I can walk there." She added some milk to the blender in front of her on the counter.

"Are you making smoothies?" I nodded toward the blender.

"You wouldn't want to drink this." She laughed. "It's pancake batter."

"Oh." I'd never seen anyone make pancake batter in a blender before but I wasn't about to question her about it. I was hardly an expert in the kitchen and the few times I remember my mother making pancakes she'd used a mix.

After putting the lid on the blender, Scully turned it on. It made so much noise we couldn't speak, so I sat down at the table, feeling a little awkward. It still seemed weird that she wanted to cook breakfast for me.

While the blender whirred, Scully got cups out and poured us both a coffee. I mouthed a thank you when she handed my cup to me.

"Done." She smiled after she flicked the blender off.

"How do you want your eggs?" she asked as she carried the jug of batter to the stove.

"Are you making toast?"

"Sure."

"Then over easy, please."

Once Scully started making the pancakes she mostly stayed at the stove. She seemed to be doing several things at once, but I couldn't tell what. She zipped over to the fridge a couple of times, but she seemed to be in complete control of what was going on; no surprise there.

She chatted with me the entire time, sharing what was going on with her family and gossip that she'd heard at work. I'd never seen her like this before. She seemed so relaxed. I fell in love with her all over again.

In less than half an hour she put a massive plate of food down in front of me. She'd given me four slices of bacon, two eggs, and four pancakes. My toast came on a separate plate. The pancakes had syrup drizzled over them and were sprinkled with strawberries.

"Wow, Scully." I grinned at her. "This looks amazing and smells incredible."

"Thanks." She returned my grin as she sat down with her plate. "Let me know how it tastes."

As I was breaking off a piece of my pancake with my fork, I saw what she had on her plate. I looked at my plate again and then back at hers. She had one slice of bacon, two pancakes and what looked like one scrambled egg. She had no plate of toast.

"What?" She chuckled.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" I looked at her askance. "Are you hiding a cauldron somewhere?"

"If it's too much, don't eat it all." She smiled coyly at me as she picked up her slice of bacon with her fingers and took a small bite.

"I didn't say it was too much," I assured her as I brought my forkful of pancakes to my mouth.

"I see." Her eyes sparkled at me as she took another small bite of her bacon.

The pancakes were like nothing I'd ever had before. They were thinner and denser than regular pancakes, but thicker than crepes. Their texture was almost creamy. I could taste a hint of vanilla and combined with the maple syrup and strawberries, the flavor was incredible.

I finished them off in four or five bites. Scully laughed at me when I licked my fork.

"Good?"

"Amazing." I nodded as I picked up a slice of toast to dunk in my egg.

"And good for you," she informed me smugly.

"Yeah?" I said through a mouthful of toast.

"They're high protein pancakes; low in carbs, hardly any fat. Maple syrup is a good source of antioxidants and strawberries are loaded with vitamin C."

"Scully, if you can make healthy food taste like those pancakes, you can stuff me full of it whenever your heart desires."

"You never give my food a chance, Mulder. You turn your nose up at it before you even try it," she countered. "Would you have even given the pancakes a chance if I'd told you they were good for you?"

"So why are you letting me eat all of this bacon then?" I ignored her question.

"I'm not your mother, Mulder." She frowned at me. "You can eat whatever you like. I just wanted to show you that there are healthy options that taste good, too."

"Okay, point made, but that doesn't mean I'll like all of that granola crunching stuff you eat.

"Granola isn't really that good for you." A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "It's high in fat."

I just rolled my eyes and continued to munch on my bacon.

"There's more bacon," she let me know. "And more pancakes."

"More pancakes?" I probably sounded more excited than I should have.

"Yeah." She chuckled as she got up to get them from the oven. "Would you like me to top them the same way?"

"Yes, please." I nodded happily.

Despite the enormous amount of food she'd already given me, I still managed to eat the extra pancakes. I don't think I've ever been so full.

Scully chuckled when I groaned. "You didn't have to eat it all."

"But it was really good," I moaned. "Maybe you could roll me to the couch." I pushed my chair back from the table.

"The exercise'll do you good." She began to clear the table. "Why don't you look for some sports highlights or something? I'll clean the kitchen."

"Do you want help?"

"Why, do you know someone?" She asked dryly. Before I could formulate a response she pointed toward the living room. "Go. It won't take me long."

"Are you sure?"

"Mulder, go. This is just wasting time."

"Sorry," I muttered as I shuffled to the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, Scully joined me.

"Let me know when you want me out of here," I told her as she sat down.

"Do you think you'll be able to waddle to your car?" She laughed at me.

"Seriously, Scully, you can kick me out whenever you want."

"I have no plans, Mulder. I didn't know we'd be done with the case. All I need to do is some laundry." She got up again.

"Okay." I turned to watch as she walked toward her bedroom. I was surprised that she wasn't anxious to get rid of me. We'd been together 24/7 since last Monday. I was delighted to spend more time with Scully, so I hunkered down on the couch and turned up the volume on the TV.

As I sat there, overfull, happily watching basketball highlights, I began to question my need to see the sleep specialist. When Scully sat down beside me, I lowered the volume and turned toward her.

"This wasn't so bad, was it?"

"What?" She looked puzzled.

"Having me here," I clarified.

"No. Did I make you feel unwelcome?"

"Hardly, Scully, that's not what I was getting at. I followed all of your rules. I put the toilet seat down, I didn't squeeze the toothpaste in the middle, and I didn't leave my stuff lying around all over the place."

"You were very well behaved, Mulder." She smiled at me. "Thank you."

"You're very, welcome, but that's still not what I was getting at, Scully."

"What then?"

"You said I only sleepwalk during our most gruesome cases, right?"

"Mulder, what –"

"Let me finish please."

"Fine." She pressed her lips together.

"And this is the first time it happened when we were in D.C.? The first time it was really dangerous?"

She nodded yes.

"So if it's so rare, do I really need to see a doctor?"

"Ugh, Mulder." She looked at the ceiling and shook her head. "You promised me. What is the big deal about seeing a doctor?"

"Do you really have to ask me that, Scully? I haven't had the best luck in that department," I reminded her. "Present company excepted."

"Then I'll find you someone you can trust. There are a couple of well respected clinics right here in D.C. Please, Mulder."

"Why is it so important that I see a doctor? Unless you really hated having me here?" I looked into her eyes.

"Of course I didn't hate having you here." She met my eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Mulder, please don't make me do this." Her eyes changed suddenly. She almost looked sad. "Please just go to the doctor."

"You're not telling me something. What is it?"

"I was hoping not to have to do this." She got up from the couch with a sigh. "But you're leaving me no choice."

"Okay, now you're scaring me, Scully. What is going on?"

"I'll be right back," she murmured and walked toward her bedroom. She returned with a mini-cassette from a video camera. She inserted it into an adapter that allowed it to be played in household audio-visual equipment and then slipped it into her VCR.

When it started to play, I was shocked to see an image of Scully's bedroom, taken with a low light camera. She was settling back against her pillow. I lay beside her, already asleep.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked quietly.

"Just watch." She didn't meet my eyes.

"When is this from?"

"Tuesday night."

"I believe you that I was sleepwalking, Scully. You don't need to prove it to me."

"Just watch, please." She began to fast forward the tape. I watched the minutes fly by on the counter.

"Where did you get the equipment to set this up?"

"I know all the same people you do, Mulder."

I was about to ask when she'd had time to set it up, but she pressed play again. I'd suddenly sat up and swung my legs out of the bed.

"Scully!" My voice sounded strange, but I always thought recordings of my voice sounded odd.

"I'm right here, Mulder." She assured me softly.

"Mmm, Scully." I slid back into the bed.

As I watched, the volume bar came up on the screen as Scully turned the volume down.

"Why did you do that?" I looked at her. "Turn it back up, please."

"Mulder, no." She shook her head.

When I looked back at the screen, I stared in disbelief as I watched myself climb on top of Scully. I quickly snatched the remote out of her hand and turned the volume back up.

"Need you, Scully." I was telling her in a rough voice. "Need this."

"What the fuck!" I felt my stomach lurch.

"Mulder, wait." Her voice was muffled by my body.

"Need to fuck you." My disembodied voice told her.

"Jesus Christ, Scully." I turned to look at her. She had backed into the corner of the couch, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Mulder, please don't be so rough." My head jerked back to the TV at the words. "Please, Mulder, I'm not – ow!" She gasped.

I felt a chill run through me. My stomach was churning.

"Ow, ow," she whimpered.

I felt bile rising in my throat. I dropped the remote and ran to the bathroom. I barely made it. As I retched into the toilet, I was surprised to feel Scully's hand caressing my back. It made me retch again. And thanks to the big breakfast she'd made me, I had plenty to puke up.

"I'm sorry, Mulder." She tried to soothe me. It made my stomach convulse again, heaving until I had nothing left to throw up.

"Here." She handed me a cool cloth.

"Scully, what the fuck are you doing?" I shook my head as I sat back against the tub.

"What do you mean?" She flushed the toilet and sat beside me. She tried to pick up my hand, but I snatched it away.

"Why are you trying to comfort me after what I did?"

"Mulder, it's not your fault." She took my hand and held it firmly.

"God, Scully." A shudder ran through me. "How can it not be my fault? I raped you!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth my stomach lurched again. I scrambled for the toilet, but all I had left to vomit was bile. It burned my throat all the way up. It was far less than I deserved. I heard the bathroom tap running and the sound of a glass being filled. I wished she would stop taking care of me and knee me in the nuts. That would have made me feel marginally better. I sat back against the tub shivering. I accepted the glass of water she gave me and took a sip.

"I don't understand, Scully. Why didn't you stop me?" I turned to look at her. "You could've stopped me."

"Believe it or not, Mulder, it might have been worse if I'd fought you or tried to wake you up. You were in the middle of a very realistic dream and if I'd reacted violently you might have reacted in kind."

"So now I dream about raping you? What the fuck is wrong with me?" I put my face in my hands.

"You weren't raping me in the dream, Mulder. You were making love to me," she whispered.

"I heard what I said," I argued.

"So every guy who says he wants to fuck someone is raping them? You know that's not true." She put her hand on my knee.

"But I was hurting you." My stomach turned over at the thought. "How could I hurt you like that?"

"You didn't know you were hurting me. That's not how you heard what I said," she tried to explain.

"I obviously heard you when you said you were there."

"Or you heard my voice. I'm sorry, Mulder, but I don't have all of the answers. I did some research when this first happened, but I'm no expert. That's why I kept asking you to see a specialist."

"When did this first happen?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Mulder, it doesn't matter." She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"It matters to me, Scully. Tell me, I need to know."

"With Roche," she said quietly.

"Christ, Scully, since then? How could you let this go on so long?"

"Mulder, how long have I been pleading with you to see a specialist? And it doesn't happen very often. I almost think it's not going to happen again and then we get a case like this. I hope you're not going to sleepwalk again, but –"

"God, Scully, I am so sorry." I felt tears sting at my eyes.

"Shh." She moved to wrap her arms around me.

I finally accepted her comfort and collapsed against her.

"Please believe that I've never wanted to hurt you." I choked the words out. "Never, Scully."

"I know." She rocked me gently. "I know. It's not usually like that, I promise.

Since the tension in my body had begun to ease slightly, I finally noticed that my mouth tasted disgusting. I wasn't sure how Scully could stand being close to me.

"Ugh." I stuck my tongue out. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Okay." She helped me to my feet and stayed with me while I brushed my teeth; twice.

"Better?" She asked when I finally put my toothbrush down.

"Much." I heaved a sigh. When I turned to face her I couldn't help thinking about how small she was and how I'd obviously hurt her.

"Mulder, don't." My face must have reflected what I was thinking. She opened her arms to me and I stepped into them willingly. I felt guilty immediately.

"Scully, I should be comforting you." I tried to back out of her embrace, but she held me tightly.

"Mulder, listen to me. The only thing I'm upset about is your refusal to see a specialist. I didn't want to show you that tape because I knew you'd react this way."

"It doesn't bother you that I forced myself on you?" I had a hard time believing what she was saying.

"Well, the first time it actually took me a while to realize that you were asleep. I thought something else was going on," she admitted. "It only happened once during that case and then it was a long time before it happened again. That's when I started bugging you to see a doctor."

"What did you think was going on?"

She didn't answer me. She just looked up at me like I should know the answer to that question.

"Oh," I said as I finally got it. "And you were okay with that?"

"Actually, I kept trying to slow you down because I wanted to talk about it, but it was difficult with your tongue so far down my throat."

Of course she'd wanted to talk about it. That's my Scully!

"And when you did talk, it was non-responsive. That's when I realized you were asleep," she continued.

"And you let me have sex with you?" The idea boggled my mind.

"I knew enough about sleep disorders to know it was the easiest thing to do. Like I said, women have been badly injured trying to resist in these circumstances."

"Shit." An involuntary shudder ran through me. "So you had sex with me in self-defense?"

"I guess."

"Christ, Scully, that's almost as bad." I tightened my hold on her.

"Mulder, it's not usually like what happened on Tuesday night. It's only been like that a couple of times, I promise."

"What's it's usually like?" It was the second time she'd said it wasn't normally so bad.

"I can tell you want to make love to me." She didn't lift her head from my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a little more foreplay," she said softly.

"Really?" I was surprised. "Like what?"

"Mulder!" She protested.

"Scully, I need to know. Now that you've told me, I really need to understand what's been going on." I wanted to tell her that she'd been keeping this from me and I deserved to know, but after what I put her through, I decided that wouldn't be the wisest option.

"What is foreplay usually, Mulder; kissing and touching.

My stomach flip-flopped at her words. Then as I thought about what she said, the significance finally sank in. When I came to her in my sleep, it wasn't normally like what I saw on the tape because the kissing and touching had aroused her.

"So?" I wasn't sure how to ask the question. "It wasn't always bad because –"

"You know what, Mulder?" She cut me off. "Maybe you should just finish watching the tape."

"I don't know." My stomach started to churn at the thought.

"You saw the worst of it already. I promise." She backed out of our embrace. "C'mon." She reached for my hand.

I let her lead me to the living room. When we got to the couch, I hesitated.

"What will it take to convince you that it won't be that bad?" She squeezed my hand.

"Nothing will convince me. Please just keep holding my hand, okay?" I asked as we sat down.

"I will." She tightened her small hand around mine reassuringly. "And you can stop the tape if you need to." She pressed play on the remote and handed it to me.

When the tape restarted, I thought at first that she'd lowered the volume again but then I heard a moist smacking sound that made me realize we were kissing. Our kissing gradually grew louder and was interspersed with labored breathing.

I could see that I was moving, making love to her, and she didn't seem to be in pain anymore. I was surprised when her legs moved under the blanket. That action made the blankets slide off of us and I could see that she'd wrapped her legs around me. I could see my ass, too. At some point I'd taken off my boxers. I found the image vaguely disturbing but I was far more interested in the way her hands were moving over my back. I wanted to look at the Scully beside me, but I was mesmerized by the way the TV's Scully hands had slid down to my butt. She wasn't gently caressing me anymore; she was definitely grabbing.

The next sound I heard completely astounded me. I dropped the remote and I think my mouth was hanging open.

Scully moaned.

It was nothing like the sounds she'd made when I first climbed on top of her. It was a low, breathy rush of air that sent copious amounts of blood straight to my cock.

When I finally turned to look at her, I discovered that her cheeks had grown pink. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. So many questions were swirling around in my mind I didn't know where to begin. I was still trying to figure out which question to ask her when my attention was drawn back to the TV.

"Oh God, Mulder." This time her voice was deeper. It resonated right through me, vibrating to my bones.

"Love you, Scully," I was telling her as I picked up my pace. All these years I'd teased her about making a video tape and when I was actually watching one, I felt like a voyeur; me, the porn aficionado, felt like a voyeur. I knew that it was me doing this to her, but it felt like the time I caught Eddie Van Blundht making the moves on her; sort of.

As my video image's pace increased, so did the pitch of her video image's vocalizations. I gripped her hand harder in response. When TV Scully's gasped and tightened her legs around TV me, I couldn't help groaning.

"Holy shit!" I made it about ten syllables long.

When I turned to Scully again, her cheeks were flaming.

"Why didn't you—" Before I could finish, the action on the screen drew me back.

My doppelganger was pounding into her with abandon. The headboard of her bed was banging against the wall. For an instant I worried that I'd been hurting her again, but then she started to pant 'yes' with every thrust. This time when she gasped, I witnessed my body shudder as my orgasm swept through me.

Our onscreen counterparts were both saying things but I couldn't make out what they were. After I kissed her a few more times, judging by the sounds I could hear, I finally rolled off of her. I only got a fleeting glimpse of her beautiful body on the TV, because I pulled her on top of me to continue kissing her. I was caressing her ass and then I pulled one of her knees up, affording both of us a clear shot between her legs. Despite the fact that we were both an eerie shade of green on the tape, it was the single sexiest thing I'd seen in my life. Groaning again, I had to shift myself to make room for my now throbbing cock.

"Love you, Scully," I was telling her softly.

Then she murmured something back to me that I couldn't quite hear. I grabbed the remote off my lap to rewind the tape, but Scully took it out of my hand and pressed stop.

"I said 'I love you, too'," she told me quietly."But I didn't want you to find out like this."

"You love me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping to wait until you were ready to admit your feelings to yourself." She looked at me sympathetically. "Sorry, Mulder."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

She blinked her eyes rapidly at my question. "You've only ever told me that you loved me when your subconscious was controlling your mouth, Mulder. It's obvious that you weren't ready to deal with your feelings yet. You've had so much going on in your life and it was clear that you weren't up to confronting your emotions, even though your subconscious was. I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell you how I felt."

"Oh, Scully," I breathed. "You're just as fucking clueless as I am."

Before she could form her response, I pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you," I told her when our lips parted for air. "And I've been well aware of that fact for a very long time." I plunged my tongue back into her open mouth.

As we continued to kiss, Scully began to move. She slowly eased herself onto my lap. When we parted to breathe again, I kept talking. "I even told you once, but you blew me off."

"Mul–" she tried to say something but my mouth stifled her voice.

"Don't care," I said into her mouth. I lifted my lips from hers. "This is all that matters now. I love you, Scully."

When I tried to cover her mouth again, she held my head back with her hands. "And I love you, Mulder." This time she thrust her tongue into *my* mouth. My body melted against the back of the couch as she took control. It was only fair. She had a lot of catching up to do.

end


End file.
